


Sleep (Tenma x Fem Reader)

by wiltedrosee



Category: Monster (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Insomnia, Love, OCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedrosee/pseuds/wiltedrosee
Summary: “No sleep again I assume”
Relationships: Kenzo Tenma/Reader, Tenma Kenzou/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Sleep (Tenma x Fem Reader)

Tick-Tock

You ran your fingers through your thick curls, eyeing the clock on the wall. It was 2am and you still hadn’t gotten a wink of sleep. For hours you laid there with your eyes shut but nothing happened.

It had been this way every night for as long as you could remember. Nothing you did would help you fall asleep. Even the medicine prescribed for your insomnia didn’t work. The dark bags under your eyes were proof enough.

You made your way to the kitchen, petting your dog on the way. It was a complete mess. Dishes filled the sink and trash was littered everywhere. This was definitely his doing.

You let out an annoyed sigh. As much as you wanted to just leave it there and clean it up the next morning, you couldn’t. Unnecessary messes were so unsettling and you felt like you’d just come apart if you left it there.

Your fiancé Kenzou hadn’t been home much lately and usually he was the one to clean. But with his crazy work hours at the hospital he began letting the messes at home pile up.

Too distracted by the dishes, you didn’t hear Kenzo come in and walk up behind you. You didn’t notice a thing until you felt a hand upon your shoulder.

“Kenzou?! Holy shit don’t scare me like that!”

“Sorry babe” he said with a chuckle. “You just seemed so distracted”

“Yeah, something like that”

“No sleep again I assume”

“I really tried to get some shut-eye this time but nothing is helping.”

He stared into your eyes for a moment before leading you by the wrist to your bedroom.

“Wait- what are you doing?”

“I think I can help”

His huge hands found themselves around the small of your back as his tongue flicked and sucked on your clit. Each movement of his heightened your arousal and if not careful, you’d cum sooner than you’d like.

He replaced his tongue with his fingers and began closing off your sopping wet entrance with his mouth. His tongue snaked itself inside of you, gently massaging all four walls.

Your thighs clamped down against his head but he never slowed down. As you felt yourself about to cum you bucked up into him, chasing the feeling of relief only to be deprived of it once he pulled himself away.

Self-lubricant dripped down onto the bed as he mounted you. He lined himself up with your entrance but didn’t go any further until he got the okay.

“Is this alright Y/N?”

You nodded your head and he proceeded with caution, slowly pressing into you until he could no longer see himself. It took everything inside of him to not harshly ram himself in at the feeling of your warmth. 

The area above his cock pressed against your clit with each thrust leaving you engulfed in pleasure. There were times you wanted to scream out with the way his cock perfectly pressed into your g-spot but you managed to maintain your sanity by digging your nails into his back.

“Am I hurting you?”

“No, no it’s fine. Just don’t AH- don’t stop!”

He sped up the pace, fingers gripping your thighs to hold you in place. Strained grunts turned into whimpers at his approaching climax. He could already feel his knees beginning to buckle.

Time seemed like it stopped in your final moments of your orgasm. Your legs that were once on his sides were now clenched tightly around his back, pulling him closer to you.

With a few more thrusts he shakily pulled his cock out and over you, projecting little whimpers while shooting filthy white ropes onto your stomach. The sheen from his cum shone bright against your brown skin

Your sweat drenched breasts rose up and down with your sporadic breaths. There were a few seconds of silence until you could feel your eyelids getting heavy. 

Muddled nonsense spilled out of your mouth until you were fast asleep. Kenzo chuckled at the sight before cleaning you up and covering you in some fresh sheets. He placed a soft kiss on your forehead before whispering a little something in your ear.

“Sleep tight”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t finished Monster yet but I tried to gather as much of his traits as I could. Also if you liked this then you should definitely check out my other works. I try to post once or twice a week!


End file.
